memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nausicaan
The Nausicaans are a humanoid species native to the planet Nausicaa in the Alpha Quadrant. Physiology Nausicaans are large aliens renowned for their lack of subtlety and surly, ill-tempered manner. According to Dr. Phlox, the scent of the Nausicaan adrenal gland gives off a fragrance not unlike the scent of a female human's sweat after performing exercise. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") History During the 22nd Century, the Nausicaans were well-known pirates, attacking freighters in various sectors for years. The [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] had a run-in once with some Nausicaan pirates. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") In the mid-2320s, cadet third-class Jean-Luc Picard was assigned to training on Morikin VII where he had his first encounter with Nausicaans, who had an outpost on a nearby asteroid. (TNG: "Tapestry") In 2327, the newly graduated Ensign Jean-Luc Picard and two of his friends, Cortin Zweller and Marta Batanides, became involved in a fight at the Bonestell Recreational Facility on Starbase Earhart after a trio of Nausicaans cheated during a game of dom-jot. One of the Nausicaans stabbed Picard through the heart, severely injuring him and necessitating an artificial replacement organ. (TNG: "Samaritan Snare", "Tapestry") In 2371, a group of Nausicaans used an ultrasonic generator to break in and rob the central museum of Remmil VI by breaking down one of the walls. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") A Nausicaam was seen in a bar on Dessica II while the senior staff of the ''Enterprise''-D was searching for clues about the whereabouts of Captain Jean Luc Picard in that establishment. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I") Nausicaans are also infamous thugs, and are a common choice as bodyguards or hired muscle - FCA liquidator Brunt used two Nausicaans as bodyguards in 2372 when he investigated a labor union set up by employees of Quark. The Nausicaans severely beat Quark in an unsuccessful attempt to force Rom to shut down the union. (DS9: "The Bar Association", "Prodigal Daughter") In 2374. Quark proposed using Nausicaans to break his brother out of his holding cell. Nausicaans trust latinum and for five bars of gold pressed latinum, Quark could buy five Nausicaans, a fast ship and very few questions. Breaking Rom out of the holding cell would have been child's play compared to the things Nausicaans are used to doing. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") In 2374, Quark made 200 bars of gold-pressed latinum by selling Denevan crystals to a Nausicaan entrepreneur. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") A Nausicaan representative was part of the holographic Diplomacy scenario twelve alpha in which Q (junior) was to act as a mediator. Here, amongst other species, Nausicaans and Bolians were fighting over the mining rights to a dilithium-rich planetoid. The holographic Nausicaan claimed, that the planetoid was within Nausicaan space and warned that they'd attack anyone, who came near it. Technology and Culture Twenty-second century Nausicaan ships were armed merely with fore and aft plasma cannons. The Nausicaans had several starbases near freighter routes, to store the goods they'd steal from passing cargo ships. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") Most Nausicaan games involve inflicting pain or injury, including one played by liquidator Brunt's bodyguards, which involved tossing darts at each others chest. (DS9: "The Bar Association") Appearances *ENT: ** "Fortunate Son" ** "Canamar" *TNG: ** "Tapestry" ** "Gambit, Part I" *DS9: **"Heart of Stone" ** "Improbable Cause" ** "The Bar Association" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "The Sound of Her Voice" ** "Prodigal Daughter" *VOY: "Q2" Unnamed Characters * The Nausicaan Captain seen in "Fortunate Son" was played by Danny Goldring and the Nausicaan prisoner was played by D. Elliot Woods. * The Nausicaan seen in "Canamar" was played by Michael McGrady * The Nausicaans seen in "Tapestry" were played by Clint Carmichael, Nick Dimitin and Tom Morga. * The Nausicaan seen in "Q2" was played by Anthony Holiday. Background information The Nausicaans were named for the Greek princess of the wind, as well as for the 1984 Japanese animated science-fiction/fantasy film Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Coincidentally, Patrick Stewart later lent his voice talents to the 2005 English-dubbed version of this anime film. His character Lord Yupa in this film is unintentionally stabbed by the heroine Nausicaä. It is rumored that their appearance was inspired by the Predator alien of the 1987 motion picture Predator with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Category:Species de:Nausikaaner